beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Socio-capitalism
(coming soon, see Capitolo-socialism) Socialism Doesn't exist by itself, only exists relative to capitalism, hence either you have a society that serves capitalism, or capital infrastructure that serves society. Socio-capitalism vs Capitolo-socialism. Socialism in theory A society where labour is rewarded in full value of the labour performed, no exploitation of workers through the payment of wages less than labour value = no profit-squeezing. Socialism in reality In a competitive money-based society, profit drives a lot of human behaviour and hence any choice to pay workers at full wages leads to an unsuccessful business because other businesses are willing to pay workers less, hence returning more dividends to investors, hence accruing more capital and hence able to outspend your socialist experiment into the ground. Socialism in a post-reality society Trump has signalled a serious shift in our society away from notions of absolute reality, there are no objective truths only 'fake news' and 'alternative facts'. We are able to rid ourselves of some of the burdens of late-capitalism, money in physical form is becoming outdated, but without the physical representation the illusion is lifting, we are beginning to see the true value of our labour, we are cutting out all the bureaucratic "middle-men" who siphon our profits from us and moving to a peer-to-peer economy: a Nanoeconomy. Globalism Colonialism is a continuingly abusive relationship between colonizers and natives, however this relationship has given birth to a globalised society, with native cultures across the world now co-ordinating an effort to decolonize the planet before it's destroyed. This dialectic has driven many of the major historical epochs of the past thousand years, but many other dialectic relations occur across and within these two groups. Between colonial empires there exists a continuing power struggle, and different groups of dispossessed natives struggle to claim lands that they hold sacred, leading to some indigenous groups behaving like their oppressors as they turn on other indigeneous people, such as in Palestine. National Socialism ...is fascism. You can't have socialism "for US and no one else", because that instantly leads to borders which need to be enforced, which leads to inequality between immigrants and citizens, which always leads to hatred and violence. Global Socialism Is the only way it's even theoretically possible, which is what the Bolsheviks realised, but were unable to aim for after Germany turned it's back on revolution. However, even this form of socialism across the globe is a fantasy. There will always be capitalism, because socialism can't even exist without a relative system to compare. At most, there can be a socio-capitalist society across the planet, with all societies finding a balance between the relationship of capital and society, but united in the belief that capital expenditure should enrich society and not just the wealthiest members, but the entire society. Capitalism produces technology that reduces labour and expands communication, without capitalism globalism was impossible. Globo-Socio-Capitalism See Age of Aquarius. Anti-capitalist Socio-capitalism (see also Anti-Capitalism#Anti-Capitalist Economics) One major outstring of socio-capitalist discourse has been about allowing nuance beyond the "right vs left" binary, but any moves to accede towards capitalism can look like just selling out socialist principles. In order to prevent this, anti-capitalist socio-capitalists view the ideal socialist economy as one that uses the inverse of the logic of capitalism. The key aspect of capitalism that nurtures selfishness is compound interest. The more selfish we are the more we earn in interest. So it becomes in the best interest of everyone to be ruthless and savage in their economic strategy in order to survive against opponents who will surely do the same. It was fostered by centuries of war in which huge loans were taken out to purchase weapons with which to crush the enemies and expand territories in ever-increasing imperial competition. 0. Anarcho-syndicalism We need to move beyond the age of empires. No more corporations. It's time for the syndicalization of the labour economy. We need to organise under labour syndicates that work to protect our trade, run by the union for the union. Not run from the top down by future politicians waiting to earn their $200k per year and employee entitlements. These people cannot serve the interests of the labourers, only we ourselves can do so. 1. Anti-compound interest In order to form a viable alternative to capitalism, we invert the logic. In an anti-capitalist nanoeconomy any wealth that is NOT shared equitably is taxed at a compounding rate. Hence, rather than billionaires earning wealth at a higher rate than everyone else (as is the case in our current economy), a person with a billion dollars would be taxed at a compounding rate in an anti-capitalist nanoeconomy. Hence, it becomes highly un-profitable to hoard wealth, instead we find that we maximise our ability to spend when we spend more often in balance with our earning. What this means is that we earn the full value of our work, since no interest is taken from our labour to feed the profits of billionaires - subsidizing their wealth as in a capitalist nanoeconomy. Instead we have no in-built subsidies with everyone attempting to keep their spending roughly equal to their earnings. Subsidies are available to be freely encoded into the nanoeconomy in any way so-desired. You can subsidize whatever qualities of the network that a nanodemocracy chooses to subsidize. One example would be to subsidize debt: nodes who spend more than their earnings are given tax deductions to alleviate their losses. What becomes clear under this model is that a capitalist nanoeconomy functions in a way that subsidizes wealth through compound interest (giving increasing economic power and control to the nodes with the highest stake in the economy) and at the same time subsidizes various forms of debt (subsidies for fossil fuel industry, automotive industries, corporate tax cuts, bank bail-outs etc). An alternative is the inversion of this. Instead of subsidizing economic monopolies (and empowering them to expand their imperial dominance of entire continents and international industries) we choose to subsidize those who struggle against monopoly - the economic minorities. 2. Economic minority Have you ever found it strange how the word 'minority' has always felt so accurate in describing oppressed groups, even when they are not statistically a 'minority'? For example, 53% of people are born with a uterus, yet sex-based movements for equality are strongly rooted in 'minority struggle'. Similar can be said about the experiences of Asian cultures as minorities in the current, despite Asian cultures being the most populous groups in the world. The reason is that minority status has never been about population, but rather power. Economic power is often the most obvious test of this, and despite the aforementioned groups holding statistical majorities over straight whyte men, it is predominately straight whyte men who hold economic power in the world. This is despite them being an actual minority in statistical terms. In the same sense, any group who has been economically disabled by capitalism and whyte supremacy is an 'economic minority' regardless of their group status in broader terms. A fully anti-capitalist nanoeconomy therefore must work to negate this effect in tandem with negating the effects of compound interest. An anti-oppression matrix. 3. Anti-oppressive matrices Not only must we fight oppressive behaviours. We must demand anti-oppressive action. Neutrality is not enough to combat violent oppression. Instead of rewarding non-oppressive behaviours: i.e. giving 'cookies' to allies who do the bare minimum We only reward (and subsidize) anti-oppressive behaviours: i.e. actively dismantling our own privilege An anti-capitalist economy rewards all transactions which actively reduce inequalities in the network. Polydemocratic Sociocapitalism Capitalism has historically been inextricably linked to imperialism. Post-imperialist societies are capable of using the technological advancements of thousands of years of consecutive imperialist wars to provide new models of post-imperialist social relations. Many societies never reach such a state, and instead accelerate full-speed into global resource depletion, climate change, humanitarian disaster and war (continuing on the imperial march). Polydemocracy Polydemocracy is the implementation of technological, cryptographic legal frameworks to provide trust between groups of people across different lands speaking different languages and following different customs - with no single culture dominating the definitions of crime and law. Under such a context, imperialist legal systems are seen as 'monolegalism' - the idea of a single set of laws purported as objective moral standard, but always defined by those who societally hold the most power(i.e. ruling class, fully-abled, cismasculine, members of the {locally and globally} dominant ethno-linguistic and religious group who are also heteromonogamous and neurotypical - ironically the smallest minority rules the remaining 99.999% who are then {unironically} referred to as 'minorities'). Polylegalism is the co-existence of multiple moral frameworks and legal systems of citizens of different democratic societies - not simply defined by 'national borders' - a post-nationalist global network of integrated yet independent nano-societies. The concept of a singular 'society' defined by geographic location is less possible with the migration capacity of the modern world. Building walls and burning bridges only exacerbates the accelerating trends of our planetary destruction. We need to co-operate, yet we also need to retain our individual histories and traditions, while also conforming to the developing morals of our new global society. We need a balance between progressivism and conservatism. There is much culture and tradition in our histories that is worth conserving. Yet there are SO many dysfunctionalities that we need to progress beyond. Polylegalism hopes to find this delicate balance by allowing each member down to the billionth fraction of a democracy to have a say in every decision that affects them. Rather than a 'representative democracy' in which we are filtered down to a few hundred career legislators who broker deals with industry to fund their re-election campaigns. We enter into population-wide 'nano-democracy' in which every vote counts more than just once every couple of years to choose which of 2-3 career politicians deserves to control the legislation of the entire country/state for the next pre-defined term, during which the constituents have no power other than public outrage, strikes and protest. Category:Capitalism Category:Socialism Category:Post-Capitalism Category:Polylegality